In a fuel delivery system, a submersible turbine pump (STP) assembly pumps fuel from a storage tank to a dispenser for vehicle fueling. For large capacity systems, multiple pumps are used to provide sufficient flow rates when many fueling points are simultaneously active. For example, two or more STP's are connected through a manifold to supply adequate flow and pressure to multiple vehicles simultaneously. In these large capacity systems, multiple controllers are sometimes used to control the multiple pumps.
In an exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a fuel delivery system is provided for delivering fuel from a fuel source to at least one dispenser through a piping system. The fuel delivery system includes a first pump coupled to the piping system to provide fuel from the fuel source to the at least one dispenser. The fuel delivery system includes a second pump coupled to the piping system to provide fuel from the fuel source to the at least one dispenser. The fuel delivery system further includes a primary controller configured to control operation of the first pump. The primary controller monitors a fuel demand level for fuel delivered to the at least one dispenser. The fuel delivery system further includes a secondary controller configured to control operation of the second pump. The secondary controller is activated when the fuel demand level exceeds a first threshold level. The secondary controller is deactivated when the fuel demand level decreases below a second threshold level.
In another exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a method of conserving energy in a fuel delivery system which delivers fuel from a fuel source to at least one dispenser through a piping system is provided. The method includes the steps of providing a first pump coupled to the piping system to provide fuel from the fuel source to the at least one dispenser, providing a second pump coupled to the piping system to provide fuel from the fuel source to the at least one dispenser, and controlling the first pump with a primary controller to deliver fuel to the at least one fuel dispenser. The method further includes the steps of monitoring a fuel demand level for fuel delivered to the at least one dispenser and activating a secondary controller to control operation of the second pump when the fuel demand level exceeds a first threshold level. The method further includes the step of deactivating a secondary controller when the fuel demand level decreases below a second threshold level.
In yet another exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a fuel delivery system is provided for delivering fuel from a fuel source to at least one dispenser through a piping system. Each dispenser includes a switch to actuate the dispenser. The fuel delivery system comprises a variable speed pump coupled to the piping system to provide fuel from the fuel source to the at least one dispenser. The fuel delivery system comprises a fluid flow detector configured to detect fluid flow from the variable speed pump to the at least one dispenser through the piping system. The fuel delivery system further comprises a controller in communication with the variable speed pump and configured to control operation of the variable speed pump. The controller is configured to activate the variable speed pump at an initial pump speed upon receipt of an actuation signal from a switch of at least one dispenser. The controller is configured to increase the speed of the variable speed pump in response to a signal from the fluid flow detector upon detection of fluid flow.
In still another exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a method of conserving energy in a fuel delivery system which delivers fuel from a fuel source to at least one dispenser through a piping system is provided. Each dispenser includes a switch to actuate the dispenser. The method comprises the steps of providing a variable speed pump coupled to the piping system to provide fuel from the fuel source to the at least one dispenser, providing a controller in communication with the variable speed pump and configured to control operation of the variable speed pump, and receiving an actuation signal from a switch of the at least one fuel dispenser with the controller. The method further comprises operating the variable speed pump with the controller at a first speed in response to the actuation signal from the switch and detecting when fluid flow begins between the variable speed pump and the at least one fuel dispenser through the piping system. The method further comprises operating the variable speed pump at a second speed greater than the first speed upon detecting fluid flow in the detecting step.
In another exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a fuel delivery system is provided for delivering fuel from a fuel source to at least one dispenser through a piping system. The fuel delivery system comprises a pump to provide fuel from the fuel source to the at least one dispenser. The fuel delivery system further comprises a manifold coupled to the piping system and the pump. The manifold includes a fluid path to permit fuel to flow from the pump through the piping system to the at least one dispenser. The manifold also includes an air collection chamber located above the fluid path to collect air from the fluid path. The fuel delivery system further includes a bypass in fluid communication with the collection chamber of the manifold. The bypass is configured to open upon activation of the pump to remove air from the collection chamber.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. The exemplification set out herein illustrates embodiments of the invention, and such exemplifications are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the invention in any manner.